I Don't Think We're On Krynn Anymore
by circewitch
Summary: A spell of Raistlin's goes haywire and he is transported onto Hogwarts grounds.


Fiirst posted 08/23/2007 under pockyaddictsanonymous on aff

Editing done 01/16/2011

Dragonlance/Harry Potter Xover. A spell of Raistlin's goes haywire and he is transported onto Hogwarts grounds.

A/N: As I mentioned in the summary this is my first posted fic. Constructive criticism is wonderful; just try not to go overboard. Also, just a fair warning: my updates are few and far between.

I truly have no clue as to the pairings of this story. I simply keep changing my mind. But never fear, once the story is finished I will know who is with who. Er, yeah. Knowing me there will undoubtedly be male/male pairings and a bit of angst. I'll put up more warnings as I post the chapters.

I own nothing. No really, other than the ideas in this fic I don't own much; just a few thousand books and a Yuki Sohma plushie. I do not, and will never own Dragonlance or Harry Potter. If I did Raistlin would have become a god and Sirius wouldn't have died.

Prologue

Raistlin finished chanting the spell and sighed. "I know better than to read a spell whose results are unstable." He waved his hand dismissively. "There just is no mention of this spell or any like it on Krynn. I had no choice…and I've resorted to talking to myself, arguing my reasons for performing a spell. I must be even more exhausted than I thought." Raistlin sighed again but was caught in a coughing fit. He fell to his knees and clutched at his chest as the first wave passed. Quickly glancing around his study he noticed his traveling bags he had left on the floor merely a half an hour ago in his haste to get the preparations for the spell complete.

Knowing he had no chance of getting to his feet any time soon Raistlin crawled over to his gear and searched for his medicine pouch. He gripped the bag of herbs tightly as another fit seized him. He watched as the room began to fade and redoubled his efforts in bringing the herbs to his lips. As he inhaled the bitter scent he felt his muscles loosen a bit and some of the pain ebbed away. Then the pain suddenly came back threefold. Through the haze his thoughts were in he recognized the beginnings of a type of transportation spell. One hand wrapped tightly around the leather straps of his journey scroll case and bags and summoned the Staff of Magus to his other hand. As his surroundings faded away he wondered what new danger he had gotten himself into this time.

_Short, I know. Chapter One will be a bit longer._

There are no warnings for this chapter. I mean, jeez, it's barely PG.

"speech"

'thoughts'

******Scene change

Chapter One

Sirius was romping across the Hogwarts grounds in his dog form, thoroughly enjoying the beginning of the winter season. Snow covered the ground and continued to fall. One particularly big snowflake caught his attention and he jumped into the air to eat it when someone apparated a few feet away.

Understandably surprised he froze in mid air and landed with a yelp. Sirius got up and slowly crept closer to the man. He sniffed once and sneezed. The man was carrying a variety of potion ingredients for some reason. He put one paw on the man's shoulder and gave a slight push. The stranger did not move.

'Guess he's passed out,' Sirius thought. 'I should get Madam Pomphrey …' he glanced down at the hollow cheeks and skeletal hands. This man looked worse than he did after getting out of Azkaban. '…and get the house elves to make him a decent meal.' With that he trotted off to Dumbledore's office.

Raistlin woke to the sound of someone humming. He opened one eye to see who it was and immediately sat up.

"Fizban?"

The old man cocked his head to one side and smiled kindly.

"Is that my name? I could have sworn it was Albus. Yes, yes. Albus Dumbledore. Would you care for a Lemon Drop? They are quite good," said the Headmaster.

Raistlin just closed his eyes. "This is a dream. Dalamar must have botched up my spell ingredients again and this is all a dream…"he opened his eyes and saw Dumbledore eating a squirming frog. "…no, a nightmare."

"Well," said the man who called himself Albus Dumbledore," If this is a nightmare it can't really hurt you. So there is no reason why you can not go along with it now is there?"

The young mage glared at the old man. "Where am I? How did I get here?"

Dumbledore sighed and his face turned serious. "You are at Hogwarts, a school of witchcraft and wizardry. You were brought here to our hospital wing when you apparated here in a state of unconsciousness. Now, we have wards and magical barriers to keep people from using an apparition spell to get onto these grounds. It appears that there is some sort of flaw that we do not know of."

"I have no idea why or how I ended up here though I suspect a spell must have backfired," Raistlin thought for a moment. "Does the conclave know about this school; I've never of it."

The Headmaster had a confused look plastered on his face. "I've never heard of the Conclave. What is it? Certainly not Muggle. That Wicca nonsense is just plain silly."

Raistlin was about to ask how a wizard could not know of the Conclave of Wizards when he finally noticed his surroundings. The cot he was laying on was impossibly soft and he had a feeling that if he looked, the mattress would be supported by something other than rope. The cot itself was made of metal, not wood. The floor was tile instead of stone and the windows were a single pane of glass. Finally, the blue and green robes of the wizard before him greatly reminded him of his entertainer's outfit he had worn on one of the journeys with his twin brother.

"This is not Krynn, is it?" he asked with a defeated sigh.

TBC

_Sorry again. Barely over a page this time. But at least it was longer than the prologue!_

_No offense is intended to practicing Wiccans... Though I would be insulting myself, if that were the case, since I have been one for the past twelve years. Oh boy! I feel old._

"speech"

'thoughts'

******Scene change/p.o.v.

Chapter Two

***Sirius' point of view***

"And he just laid there. Passed out? Was he ok? What did he look like?" Remus was curious about the man who was able to apparate through the wards and he insisted on interrogating me. At the moment Remus was sitting at the desk in his office while I leaned against one of the many glass cases containing jars of preserved … whatevers; I have no clue as to what is in there and I don't want to find out. Though that does resemble…

"Well, what was your impression of him?"

My dear friend seems to be getting a bit miffed.

"He certainly wasn't a healthy fellow. All skin and bone. It looked like he had been ill for a long time. But, even the man was fit he still would have appeared odd. Golden skin and white hair. Have you ever heard of that? It's just that this man is young, late twenties or early thirties. What did he go through to end up like that? Sure, there are spells and charms to…" Yeah, I ranted a bit but Lupin is used to it.

"All those years in Azkaban has given you the habit of rambling."

"You know what? I don't feel like talking to you anymore." I stuck my tongue out at Remus and transformed into my animagus form. I figured now was as good a time as any to take a quick nap on that very inviting rug over by the fireplace.

"At least you've retained your charming ability to be utterly immature," Remus muttered and went back to grading papers.

"When is this place? This certainly cannot be my time. What is the year?"

"The year is 2005. Well, by Christian reckoning. The Mayans have a different calendar as do the Chinese and the…"

"Christians? Mayans? What are you talking about? Was there another Cataclysm to initiate this new timeline?"

"Why, my boy, there was never a Cataclysm to begin with."

"But… I don't understand. Where…"

"It is very likely that you belong to another plane of existence." Dumbledore looked thoughtfully out one of the windows to the right of Raistlin. There was a silence as both men collected their thoughts on the situation.

Suddenly Madam Pomphrey burst through her office door and glared at the headmaster.

"Time is up. The patient needs his rest." Turning to Raistlin, she asked, "Would you like something to eat? You really should eat something." Raistlin looked at the intimidating nurse in bewilderment. How could he eat at a time like this?

The nurse shooed Dumbledore out of the infirmary and disappeared behind another door muttering something that sounded suspiciously like 'needs to eat…much too thin."

Raistlin sighed and lay back on his cot wondering how in the name of the Dark Lady he was going to get back home.

2007***AN: I really have no interest in this story anymore. What with moving and dealing with those bloodsucking lawyers (no offense to any lawyers out there.) Yes, I am now a part of the population that pays taxes, what fun. (note the sarcasm in the last statement) I might pick up the story again sometime next year but I make no promises. I can not see this story going anywhere. I might post one of my other stories. I have drifted away from my yyh/hp/ygo fic since the HBP came out but I _am_ working on a HP story post HBP with a RL/SB/OFC pairing in any order you can think of. But no one is interested in it outside of my small circle of friends. –pouts- Well, if you want to read a Dragonlance/Harry Potter Crossover I believe there was one…um… "Archmage" by Morigel somewhere. I confess, I've only read the first two chapters but it seemed pretty neat.

2011 ****I shoved all of the chapters together. I hate short chapters and this made me feel better about re-posting the story. I will try to finish the forth chapter at some point on the not-so-near future.

Elizabeth


End file.
